


A Tale Told By An Idiot

by tsiviaravina



Series: Sound and Fury [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gen, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: Follow-up to "Perchance To Dream" where Lucifer scares the snot out of Dan for hurting Chloe.





	A Tale Told By An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia_Vaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/gifts).



> Many thanks to Mia_Vaan for the prompt: "Is it too much to ask for a second chapter where Lucifer and/or Chloe call(s) him out? ;)"
> 
> I hope I delivered.

The click of the lighter was all the warning he had.

Lucifer Morningstar was parked in his favorite goddamn chair, lighting a cigarette, the lighter flame the only illumination in the pitch black room.

The lighter clicked shut and they were in darkness again. 

He reached for the light switch.

"I wouldn't do that, Daniel."

The voice was low. Cold.

Dan swallowed despite the odd lump of fear in his throat.

"So I'm supposed to just stand here in the dark?"

"You _have_ been in the dark, haven't you Daniel? We might as well make it literal as well as metaphorical, especially during the conversation we are about to have."

Every word was said with a clarity and precision that was unnerving.

Dan could smell cigarette smoke.

"And why are we about to have a conversation?" Dan said with a bravado he definitely didn't feel.

_Snick._

A flame appeared, illuminating Lucifer's face, all planes, angles, shadows...

...and two obsidian eyes.

_Snick._

Darkness.

"Because you have the mistaken belief that _she_ exists to please _you_ , when that is very much _not_ the case."

Dan heard the barely contained fury within that voice and automatically reached for his holster.

"I wouldn't do that either, Daniel."

Dan tried to find outrage. "You are trespassing in my house, you--"

He was slammed against the wall by a large hand that was now resting almost casually on his chest.

"I will tell you this once and once only, Daniel. Consider it the measure of the respect and...care I have for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"A tale told by an idiot indeed," Lucifer scoffed. The hand on Dan's chest fisted tightly in his shirt.

"What she does and who she does her...chosen activities with is no longer any business of yours. You are no longer her husband--from what little I've gleaned, _you_ abandoned _her_ quite some time ago."

Chloe. He was talking about Chloe.

"That is _not_ true. _She_ was the one who--"

His feet weren't touching the floor anymore and it was getting hard to breathe.

" _You_ caused _her_ pain. That _vexes_ me, Daniel. I had to...clean up the mess you left behind with your pompous, entitled words."

"I don't know what--"

" _Disappointment_ , Daniel. Does that ring a bell in that vacuous head of yours, or do I have to shake it loose?" 

Dan felt himself slammed against the wall again.

Once.

He thought quickly. Desperately.

Chloe.

Disappointment.

"Oh, God," he said, voice trembling. That comment about being disappointed in Chloe.

Lucifer laughed with no mirth at all. "My Father isn't here, Daniel, but _I_ am and I am an _expert_ in delivering punishment."

Then he was on the floor, flung there like a rag doll.

"If I have to comfort her again because of your petty desire for revenge, I will not be as merciful as I have been tonight. Good evening, Daniel."

The front door opened to allow a shadow to pass, then closed with a barely-audible click...

...like a cigarette lighter. 

Dan pushed himself up and frantically fumbled at the locks on the door, hearing the deadbolt shoot home, then for the light switch on the wall. 

No ash. No cigarette butt. He could barely smell the smoke any more.

There was nothing.

Nothing to prove Lucifer Morningstar had ever been there.

He leaned against the front door and shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> "[Life] is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing." - "Macbeth"; Wm. Shakespeare


End file.
